Talk:Our Very Last Show, Again/@comment-39629685-20200102045027/@comment-44067910-20200107181932
Here’s the plot that he made up I copy and paste it so it wouldn’t take too long our very last show again:aw nuts Jackson and Ramona are about to leave for college but like always something bad happens Tommy got hurt and got attack by a dog so he was rush to the hospital in Michelle style then he’s in the hospital bed (the same one that Michelle was on) then he wakes up but he don’t remember who anyone is except for himself so it’s up to Max Dj Stephanie Kimmy Steve Fernando Jimmy Jackson Danny Jesse and Joey to remind him everything they had got though over the years (offscreen or not) but later in the episode he ask where his dad is and everyone has the exact same reaction that Danny Jesse Joey Becky Dj and Stephane had on and Dj tells him everything and Stephane and kimmy said something slimmer to what Jesse and Joey said then Stephane tells him that she kinda knows how he feels but Michelle got amnesia once then by the end of the episode Jackson and Ramona are worry about tommy being sacred and worry and then Nicky and Alex came into the door and hear what happen then Alex said it’s worst then when cousin Michelle fell of the horse then Tommy comes downstairs and said hey you guys then he said that he gonna miss Jackson and Ramona when they go to college tomorrow then max said tomorrow? Tommy you remember what they are going tomorrow? Tommy replied yes then max said did you guys hear that this is incredible oh my gosh (hugs him and kiss him and hugs his some more) then kimmy ask how many brothers she has and he said only two kimmy:bingo Stephane:do I read you a bedtime story every night tommy:not every night Stephane:that’s right and that’s was a trick question Jimmy:do you know what happen to my sandwich tommy:no jimmy:that’s right I ate my own sandwich he had his memory back (everyone cheer) tommy:why is everyone being nuts what’s going on? Jackson:tommy you got attack by a dog and hit your head Ramona:and you couldn’t remember who you are or anyone else tommy:how can I forget your guys your my family dj:you have not idea how happy to hear you say that rose:hello people of earth (dress as a ailen) max:oh no I totally forgot about the consume dance rose:nah actually max they couldn’t do it because the school got flooded Max:oh Roxie:I hear you guys had a pretty tough week Matt:how are you feeling tommy tommy:I’m felling better thanks for asking rose:wait he has his memory back? Max:yep I was just about to tell you that tommy:I have one question how out of it was I? Stephane:oh pretty out of it i mean you were here kiddo but it was like part of you were missing so it was like part of all of us were missing but we work it out and we got though it Kimmy:just like we always do (Dj picks tommy up) Dj:just like we always will Jesse:yep Joey:totally Danny:just like always...no matter what (everyone hugs tommy and each other like they did with Michelle)